Heating systems in domestic and commercial environments as well as other similar systems storing or handling liquids generally requires some sort of expansion tank, flash tank, thermal storage tank, or other storage tank in order to function properly. A typical example is thermal heating systems for building structures, such as houses or other buildings, wherein radiators or underfloor heating is connected to a water system heated by any form of heating source such as solar panels, direct electricity heating, an oil boiler, or similar.
Storage tanks in prior art are commonly produced from metal or plastic materials, such as different polymers. The person skilled in the art normally selects the location of such a tank during the planning phase before constructing a building structure. There are multiple options, such as if the tank should be located indoors or outdoors as well as where to place it. Depending on the climate in the location where the building structure is built are different methods utilized, for example in northern or other colder climates is it most common to place the tank indoors. This means that for cold climates the storage tank is normally located indoors and thereby occupies space from the living or storage areas. It should furthermore be noted that indoor tanks also are common in warmer climates. One reason for this is that it is easier to install a tank within the building structure than to place it underground somewhere in the vicinity of the building structure. Storage tanks, such as the ones described above, generally comprises multiple disadvantage based on their design and function. For example, a common problem is that storage tanks leak heat into the ambient environment, normally an attic or basement of a building. The leakage of heat reduces the efficiency of the heating system through the additional energy loss. Another problem is that storage tanks of the prior art occupies a significant amount of space within the building structure that otherwise could be utilized for other purposes.
Yet another disadvantage is that the tank is difficult to install, service, and especially remove. In many cases are the tanks placed inside the building structure before said building structure is completed due to their size. This means that if the tank shall be replaced at a later point in time, it probably have to be cut into pieces within the building structure before removed. This further has the effect that it is difficult to get a similar tank into the same position again.
As previously stated, it is in prior art known to place storage tanks outside of a building structure as an alternative solution. This solution minimizes the space that is occupied inside the building structure by the storage tank. However, while decreasing the required space inside the building structure this solution increases the loss of heat into the ambient environment and increases the external influences of the storage tank, thereby reducing the life expectancy of such a unit.
It would thereby be beneficial to provide a solution which solves the problems of the prior art.